Unerwartete Wiederkehr
by Fay Riddle
Summary: Hermine stirbt. Fünf Jahre später kommt sie zurück und hilft Voldemort zu besiegen. Wo war sie? Was ist geschehen? *Finished* Spannend (aber nur 8 Seiten)!


Disklaimer: nur die Curunís (außer Hermine) gehören mir, der Rest der Figuren gehört JKR, und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, höchstens ein paar Reviews  
  
Anmerkung: ich habe den Kopflosen Nicks älter gemacht  
  
Zusammenfassung: Hermine stirbt. Fünf Jahre später kommt sie zurück und hilft Voldemort zu besiegen. Wo war sie? Was ist geschehen?  
  
*~*~*Unerwartete Wiederkehr*~*~*  
  
Aus Harrys Sicht  
  
Snape hatte uns die Nachricht gegeben, dass er den Zaubertrank, der Voldemort die ersehnte Unsterblichkeit schenken sollte, an diesem Abend fertig gestellt hatte und dass das dazu gehörige Ritual an den Klippen an der Küste Cornwalls in der Nähe des Land's End durchgeführt werden sollte. Da standen wir also, Auroren und Phönixorder Mitglieder und starrten in die Dunkelheit. Wäre es ein anderer Grund unseres Aufenthaltes dann hätten wir wahrscheinlich den Blick auf den Atlantischen Ozean genossen, aber so interessierte uns dieses wunderschöne Schauspiel gar nicht.  
  
Es waren 4 Todesser (Snape unter ihnen) und Voldemort, wir waren zu zehnt (Remus, Ron, Hermine, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Minerva, Neville und ich). Wir wollten von zwei Seiten angreifen und das Ritual verhindern. Doch es lief etwas schief.  
  
Und jetzt stehen wir hier vor Hermines Grab und trauen. Noch immer klingt ihr Schrei in meinen Ohren, als sie den heißen Trank abbekam, die Wunden heilten nicht und Voldemort wurde klar, dass der Trank nicht funktioniert hatte.  
  
Wir hatten sie eingekreist, aber Malfoy Sr. hielt Hermine hoch (man konnte deutlich sehen das sie den Trank nur an die Arme bekommen hatte), sie war ohnmächtig. Bevor Voldemort und Lucius weg apparierten, schoss dieser (Malfoy) noch einen Todesfluch auf Hermine und dann stürzte sie in die Tiefe.  
  
Jetzt stehe ich vor ihrem leeren Grab, denn dank des Meeres konnten wir ihre sterblichen Übereste nicht finden, aber uns war allen bewusst, dass sie wirklich tot war.  
  
Aber wir hatten Voldemort nicht besiegt, nur stark geschwächt, denn er hat an diesem Abend seinen Meister der Zaubertränke an uns verloren (Snape ist nicht tot, sondern als Spion enttarnt) und seinen treuen Diener Wurmschwanz hatte er an mich verloren. Ich habe ihn getötet. Ich habe den "Grund" für den Tod meiner Eltern endlich aus der Welt geschafft.  
  
Doch als das hat Hermine nicht erfahren. Wir müssen den Krieg ohne sie beenden. Und ihren Mörder töten und dafür büßen lassen.  
  
Normal POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 Jahre später ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermine Granger  
  
08.01.1980  
12.08.2002  
  
Geliebte Tochter und  
beste Freundin  
  
Zwei Frauen standen vor diesem Grab, beide dunkel gekleidet, ihre langen schwarzen Mäntel flatterten im Wind. (Die Kamera zeigt beide nur von hinten.)  
  
"Sie haben ihren Krieg noch nicht beendet... willst du, dass wir eingreifen...", fragte die größere leise, ohne den Blick vom Grabstein zunehmen.  
  
"Können wir denn?"  
  
"Aman meinte er schuldete der Schule noch etwas, wir gehen hin und bieten unsere Hilfe an."  
  
"Schön... warum haben sie nur schwarzen Marmor für den Grabstein genommen..."  
  
"Es sieht würdevoll aus... aber eigentlich passt es nicht zu ihr..."  
  
"Mmh..."  
  
(Die Kamera fährt während des Gesprächs langsam höher und zeigt bei dem folgenden Satz auf das Gesicht der sprechenden.)  
  
"Und... wie ist so ... an seinem eigenen Grab zustehen...?" (Die Kamera fährt zu der anderen Frau, wir sehen das es Hermine ist. Die langsame Klaviermusik, die die ganze Zeit während des Gesprächs im Hintergrund zu hören war, wird plötzlich schneller und geht in ein Rockstück über. Hermine beginnt zu lächeln.)  
  
"Cool."  
  
Währenddessen in Hogwarts  
  
Harry POV  
  
Es war heute. Ja, genau heute vor fünf Jahren. Als ich Hermine in die Tiefe stürzen sah. Der Tag kann nicht gut werden.  
  
Die Stimmung in der Großen Halle war gedrückt. Alle wussten welcher Tag heute war. Gerade als ich die Halle verlassen wollte, fing meine Narbe an zubrennen, wie Feuer. Man sah mich bestürzt an, dennoch flüsterte ich:  
  
"Er ist hier."  
  
Das ich recht behalten hatte, und zwar in zwei Sachen, erwähnte ich nicht. Aber dennoch hatte ich recht. 1. wurde es wirklich kein guter Tag und 2. war es wirklich Voldemort der jetzt in der Großen Halle vor seinen Gefangen auf und ab lief.  
  
Es war alles so schnell abgelaufen, von allen Seiten waren Todesser und Dementoren herein gestürzt , dass wir nichts tun konnten als aufzugeben. Und nun saßen wir ehemaligen Schüler (Ron, Percy, Charlie, Draco und ich) gefesselt, unseren - auch gefesselten - Lehrern (eigentlich auch ehemaligen, den sie lehrten uns nur noch Sachen für die Phönixorder) und einpaar Auroren gegenüber, und mittendrin schritt Voldemort hin und her. Er schein auf etwas zuwarten. Ich hatte wieder mal recht.  
  
Lucius Malfoy kam in die Halle und teilte Voldemort mit, dass seine Wachen aufgestellt waren, und dass das Schloss sonst leer war. Diese Aussage beruhigte mich ungemein, denn das bedeutete, dass man Ginny, Lavender, Fleur und Luna nicht gefunden hatte.  
  
Voldemort trat vor Dumbledore, dessen Arme hinter dem Rücken zusammen gebunden waren, und fragte ihn wie er den jetzt noch das Leben seiner Zöglinge retten wolle. Der angesprochene antwortete nicht, lächelte einfach nur. Doch ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er wirklich keine Antwort auf diese Frage hatte.  
  
"Du stirbst zuerst alter Mann. Hast du noch etwas zusagen?!", sagte Voldemort.  
  
"Du kannst nicht gewinnen, Tom."  
  
"Das werden wir noch sehen, ach nein. Du wirst es nicht mehr sehen. Avada-"  
  
Das Fenster über Dumbledore (er steht gegenüber der Tür, es trennen ihn 10 Meter von der Eingangstür zur Großen Halle) zerbarst in seine Einzelteile. Zuerst dachte ich noch es war Dumbledore, aber dann sah ich, dass jemand durch das Fenster herein gesprungen war. Voldemort wurde von Dumbledore weggeschubst, und die Figur machte einen Handstand auf den Schultern eines Todessers, der aber kurz danach mit ziemlichem Schwung an der Tür landete. Die Figur stand wieder auf, und mir wurde klar das es eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren war, das von ein paar blonden Strähnen durchzogen war. Sie stand auf, klopfte den Staub aus ihrem langen Mantel (sie trug keine Robe) und sagte dann grinsend während sie sich zu Voldemort umdrehte:  
  
"Jetzt ist mir auch klar warum Batman & Robin immer durch ein Fenster kommen... es wirkt einfach total cool..."  
  
Die Lehrer und die Auroren sahen sie fragend an. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Die Frau sah mich anerkennend an.  
  
"Jemand mit Allgemeinbildung in diesem Raum, klasse.", meinte sie trocken.  
  
"Weißt du wer ich bin?", fragte Voldemort wütend.  
  
"Gegenfrage: Weißt du wer ich bin?"  
  
"Du solltest mehr Respekt vor unserem Lord haben, sonst stirbst du schneller als dir lieb ist!", zischte Lucius.  
  
Sie sah von Voldemort zu Lucius und fing dann lauthals an zulachen.  
  
Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und meinte:  
  
"Ich musste mich jetzt wirklich zusammenreißen mich nicht auf dem Boden zuschmeißen und weiter zulachen, aber wenn du noch mehr dieser Witze machst, lasse ich dich vielleicht am Leben, Malfoy."  
  
Darauf hin fingen Malfoy Sr. und Voldemort an zu grinsen (lachen tun sie nicht gleich, man muss es ja nicht übertreiben).  
  
"Kleine, dir werden wir richtig die Hölle heiß machen..."  
  
"Du bist viel zu schwach Malfoy, du schaffst es doch nicht mal ein einfaches Schlammblut zutöten.", sagte eine andere Frau, die anscheinend gerade zur Tür herein gekommen war.  
  
Es war Hermine. Sie sah noch genauso aus wie an dem Tag an dem sie starb. Aber ihre Haare waren dunkler, und es waren rote Strähnen drin.  
  
In der Halle war es totenstill.  
  
Hermine sah sich um und sagte dann: "Was habt ihr denn? Es scheint fast als hättet ihr einen Geist gesehen. ... Meine Witze kommen hier irgendwie nicht so richtig an, oder? Woran liegt das, Sasha?"  
  
Die andere Frau, Sasha antwortete: "Das falsche Publikum und es könnte vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass du für sie seit fünf Jahren tot bist."  
  
Hermine grinste sie an. "Das wäre möglich..."  
  
"Tötet sie.", befahl Voldemort.  
  
Die Todesser griffen an, die beiden Frauen gingen den Flüchen aus dem Weg, und entwaffneten dann ihre Angreifer. Der folgende Kampf erinnerte mich eher an diese asiatischen Kampffilme, allerdings ohne Chackie Chan (ihr wisst schon wen ich meine...). Die beiden Damen, ich würde sie eher als Kriegerinnen bezeichnen, hatten die Anzahl der Angreifer schnell vermindert, also griff Voldemort ein. 'Avada Kedavra'. Der grüne Blitz schoss auf Hermine zu, sie hatte gerade den letzten Angreifer weggeschleudert, stand aber mit dem Rücken zum Dunklen Lord.  
  
Sasha stieß sie weg, der Fluch knallte in ihren Rücken und fast gleichzeitig schlug ihr ein Todesser (der den Fluch auch nicht gesehen hatte) ins Gesicht. Aber sie kippt nicht um, wie in Zeitlupe führte sie ihre Hand an die Lippe (dort war Blut), und sah dann ihre Hand an. Sie sah dann zu Hermine, half ihr hoch und sagte dann: "Ich konnte seiner Faust nicht ausweichen, er war recht schnell."  
  
Hermine sah sie mitfühlend an, und antwortete dann: "Aber immer hin hast du den Todesfluch abbekommen, dass hätte der nicht überstanden. Du kannst ihm jetzt auch mal ein paar reinhauen..."  
  
Wenn mich jemand gefragt, wie ich mich gerade fühle, dann hätte ich gesagt: verwirrt! Diese Sasha regt sich über eine aufgeplatzte Lippe auf, die im übrigen schon wieder normal aussah, aber den Todesfluch den sie mit voller Wucht abbekommen hatte, schien sie nicht mal wirklich bemerkt zuhaben. Ich sah zu Dumbledore, sein Gesicht war eine eiserne Miene, aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Hoffnung wieder, auch die anderen Lehrer schienen mehr zuwissen als sie sagten.  
  
Als ich ein lautes Klirren hörte, sah ich wieder auf, der vermeintlich Todesser (mit dem glücklichen Händchen...) war in einer Rüstung gelandet, dann fiel er zu Boden. Die Axt der Ritterrüstung fiel herab, und trennte ihm den Kopf ab.  
  
"Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ich mich vorstelle. Mein Name ist Sashan (man betont das zweite a). Wir sind die Curunís (man betont das í). Ich hoffe, das klärt eure Fragen..."  
  
"Nein, ich verstehe kein Wort. Übersetzung bitte!", fragte Ron verwirrt.  
  
"Die Curunís sind die Unsterblichen, Mr Weasley. Wir sind hier, weil wir dem Schloss und seinen Bewohnern unsere Hilfe anbieten wollten, aber wie wir bemerken mussten, hatten wir keine Zeit mehr nachzufragen.", antwortete Sashan.  
  
"Also habt ihr zwei uns einfach angegriffen.", meinte Voldemort.  
  
"Wer redet den von zweien?", fragte eine Stimme von der Tür.  
  
"Wir sind zu viert.", sagte der andere der beiden Männer. Erst jetzt viel mir auf das sie alle den gleichen langen Mantel tragen.  
  
"Habt ihr alles erledigt?", fragte Sashan.  
  
"Ja. Keine Wachen mehr da. Nur noch zwei Leichenhaufen, wir haben sie nach Todessern und Dementoren getrennt."  
  
"Das sind Lavan (gesprochen Levain) und Thias (gesprochen wie geschrieben). Wir werden euch jetzt fertig machen, My Lord."  
  
Voldemort verwandelte eine Gabel in ein Schwert, und griff Sashan damit an, obwohl sie unbewaffnet war, ließ sie sich davon nicht stören. Sie blockte gelegentlich einen Schlag mit dem Arm ab, den Schmerz schien sie überhaupt nicht zu spüren.  
  
Lavan hatte angefangen uns los zubinden. Thias kämpfte mit den restlichen Todessern und Hermine kümmerte sich nun um ihren Mörder.  
  
Sashan hatte Voldemort mitlerweile entwaffnet und schlug nun mit seinem Schwert auf ihn ein. Als er zusammenbrach, fragte sie in die Runde: "Gibt es jemanden der das hier tun will?"  
  
Dumbledore und ich traten vor und schickten Voldemort mit einem doppeltem Avada in die Hölle, Sashan lies außerdem das Schwert in seinen Kopf sinken. Auch Hermine war mit Lucius fertig geworden, und beäugte jetzt nervös ihre Freunde.  
  
(Es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass die Mädchen (Ginny, Lavender, Fleur und Luna) auf Thias getroffen waren und dieser hatte sie dann mal kurz in einer kleine Glaskugel gezaubert, die er in seiner Jackentasche hatte und so war ihnen nichts passiert.)  
  
Ron und ich gingen auf Hermine zu und umarmten sie dann stürmisch, die Auroren und die Lehrer reichten ihr die Hand (außer Minerva, diese umarmte Hermine). Hermine erwachte erst aus ihrer Starre, als sie Sashan mit den anderen beiden Curunís reden hörte. Ich wusste nicht welche Sprache sie sprachen, geschweige denn wovon.  
  
"Ri é arp agé. Ittá!", sagte Hermine. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
  
"É arp? Ri ni Hogwarts? Úche Nesta? Obé ú ráge.", antwortete Sashan.  
  
Hermine drehte sich zu Dumbledore. "Wäre es möglich, dass wir ein paar Tage hier bleiben könnten, Professor? Es würde uns, na ja, mir sehr viel bedeuten..."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte freundlich. "Es würde mich sehr freuen. Dann kannst du mit feiern, dass Voldemort besiegt ist."  
  
Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Sashan sich räusperte, sie sah Hermine durchdringend an. Sashan meinte - anscheinend den Blick unterstützend: "Ú batul. Vergiss nicht, was wir dich gelehrt haben."  
  
Sashan stand auf und verließ die Halle. "Was hat die den für ein Problem?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Sie hat Kopfschmerzen von euch und sie muss Aman sagen, dass wir hier bleiben. Also geht sie raus.", meinte Thias genervt.  
  
"Warte mit deinen Erklärungen, Nesta. Mal schauen was Aman sagt.", fügte Lavan hinzu und er sprach mit Hermine.  
  
"Nesta?", fragte ich.  
  
"Ja, so heiße ich jetzt..."  
  
"Wieso bist du noch am Leben? Also ich meine, wie hast du das geschafft."  
  
"Schwarze Magie.", antwortete Sashan, sie war gerade wieder gekommen.  
  
"Was darf ich ihnen erzählen?"  
  
"Dein Tod, die Gründe dafür und wie du zu uns gekommen bist. Keinen anderen Tod, und morgen Abend verschwinden wir wieder. Damit wir zur Großen-das- gute-hat-gesiegt-Party wieder weg sind.", meinte Sashan. "Und ich bräuchte jemanden der mich k.o. schlägt damit meine Kopfschmerzen nicht noch schlimmer werden.", fügte sie zischend hinzu. Dann setzte sie sich auf den Tisch zwischen Lavan und Thias.  
  
"Ich hätte einen Anti-Kopfschmerztrank.", bot Snape an.  
  
"Jegliche Zaubertränke und Gifte wirken bei uns nicht mehr, Professor.", erklärte Hermine ihm nüchtern.  
  
Hermine fing an zu erklären, aber ich werde das mal kurz fassen, weil sie das alles viel zu lang beschrieb. Während des ganzen Gesprächs war Hermine auf und abgelaufen, Sasha hingegen beobachtete uns (alle) ganz genau, als könnte sie in uns hinein sehen.  
  
Hermine hatte dank des Trankes überlebt. Diese Schwarze Magie ermöglichte ihr, da sie im Ritual kein Opfer gebracht hatte, zu überleben. Weil die Schmerzen so stark waren (als sie den Trank abbekam), wollte sie aufgeben und sterben. Der Trank (die Macht die hinter ihm stand) hat genau das Gegenteil bewirkt, als Strafe sozusagen... Ein Curunís der Zeichen deuten konnte, hatte bescheid gesagt und deshalb fand man Hermine so schnell. Sie erwähnte aber auch, dass sie ohne den Trank gestorben wäre, weil es sonst nur ganz wenige Auserwählte gibt, die ohne Trank unsterblich werden.  
  
Dumbledore beschwor das Abendessen herauf und kurz danach erschienen auch die Hausgeister. Die Fremden (außer Hermine) hatten sich bis jetzt ruhig verhalten, sie aßen schweigend und genauso wie Hermine nur sehr wenig.  
  
Ein lauter Ruf, unterbrach mich in meinen Gedanken.  
  
"Lady Black?", der Kopflose Nick schwebte gegenüber von Sasha und begrüßte diese herzlich.  
  
"Sir Nicklas? Wir haben uns ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Seit wir die Schule abgeschlossen hatten. Wann war das? Vor genau 670 Jahren?! Sie wurden damals von diesem Besserwisser Malfoy getötet, nicht war?! Ich habe davon gehört. Ihr Bruder Rudolf und sein bester Freund William Weasley haben sich dann an ihm gerächt... oder?"  
  
"Ja, sie haben ihn in seine Einzelteile zerlegt, aber so das er möglichst lange am Leben blieb-"  
  
"Sie sind eine Black?", fragte Sirius.  
  
"Ja, in der Tat Mr Black, ich gehörte zu ihren Vorfahren, aber nicht direkt, denn ich hatte keine Kinder... es kam aus gewissen Zeitproblemen nicht dazu..."  
  
"Sie sind fast 700 Jahre alt?", fragte Percy. "Das heißt Hermine hat keinen Witz gemacht, dass sie zu alt für mich sind."  
  
"688 Jahre um genau zusein. Genau wie bei Nesta bleibt unser Aussehen, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als wir gestorben sind. Lavan und Thias sehen älter aus als ich, aber sie sind ein paar hundert Jahre jünger als ich."  
  
"Darf man fragen, wie alt sie genau sind?", fragte Tonks.  
  
"Ich bin 346 Jahre jung und Lavan ist 178 Jahre alt.", meinte Thias grinsend. Lavan funkelte ihn böse an. Hermine und Sashan hingegen lachten darüber nur.  
  
"Nur leider benehmen sich beide, als wären sie noch nicht aus dem Teenageralter raus...", lachte Sashan.  
  
Als das Mittagessen vorbei war, gingen wir (die Weasleykinder, Lavender, Fleur, Luna, Hermine, Draco und ich) nach draußen und unterhielten uns dort weiter. Die Lehrer waren in wichtige Gespräche mit den Auroren vertieft, Thias hatte sich dazu gesellt. Lavan war mit Pr. Sprout bei den Gewächshäusern und Sashan unterhielt sich mit Dumbledore. Er zeigte sein Büro und sie meinte später, dass sich dort einiges verändert hätte. Als Draco fragte, ob sie zu ihrer Zeit den oft in diesem Büro war, lächelte sie nur vielsagend.  
  
In den langen Gesprächen die ich (oder wir) mit Hermine führten, wurde mir leider schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Es hat mich nicht gewundert, denn immerhin war sie fünf Jahre lang ohne uns, aber es schien genau das gewesen zusein, was sie kaum vermisst hatte. Uns. Ihre Freunde. Es schien als wäre dieser Teil ihrer Seele in dieser Nacht mitgestorben, als sie in die Tiefe der Schlucht stürzte vergaß sie uns. Es verwirrte mich, denn ich habe sie schrecklich vermisst, obwohl ich genau wie sie, neue Freunde (aber natürlich auch alte) bei meiner Seite hatte, die mir halfen den Schmerz zu verarbeiten. Aber Hermine schien genau das einfach zu überspielen, als wäre sie nie tot gewesen. Doch leider spürte ich genau das Hermine nur so tat als hätte sie sich nicht verändert. Es schien nicht als hätten es die anderen bemerkt, denn sie spielte ihre Rolle gut.  
  
Hermine sprach gar nicht darüber hier zubleiben, sobald ich dieses Thema ansprach, redete sie von etwas anderem... Mir war klar ich würde von ihr keine Antwort bekommen, also ging ich kurz vor ihrer Abreise zu Sashan.  
  
Sie begrüßte mich höfflich. Es begann ein kurzer Smalltalk, dann kam ich zum Thema: "Erklärst du mir was mit Hermine los ist? Sie scheint anders. Sie hat nicht mal mit uns darüber gesprochen bei uns zu bleiben."  
  
"Als ich gestorben bin, gab es die Curunís noch nicht wirklich. Ich ging zurück zu meiner Familie, aber nur mein Bruder war noch am Leben. Es gab eine Schlacht... ich klammerte mich an meinen Bruder, aber er starb später, nicht an einer Krankheit, nein, einfach nur weil er sterblich war. Danach machte ich mich auf die Suche nach anderen Unsterblich, weil ich nicht allein sein wollte.  
  
Jeder (außer uns) stirbt irgendwann, auch du und deine Freunde, Harry. Ich habe es Hermine erzählt. Wenn sie jetzt bei euch bleibt, dann wird sie sehen wie ihr wieder ein normales Leben anfangt. Kinder bekommt, dass kann sie nicht. Ihr werdet es irgendwann schaffen mit euch selbst Seelenfrieden zuschließen und schließlich zusterben, aber all das kann Hermine nicht, sie wird weder sterben noch Seelenfrieden schließen können. Darum hält sie sich von euch fern, damit sie nicht zu traurig ist wenn ihr diese Welt verlasst."  
  
Die Antwort gefiel mir nicht. Aber ich nahm sie hin. Ich verstand, dass Hermine nicht zusehen wollte, wie wir starben, aber ich hätte sie gerne wieder bei mir gehabt.  
  
Und so schloss ich meine Gedanken mit dem Fazit, dass war keine Unerwartete Wiederkehr, sondern nur ein Unerwarteter Besuch.  
  
**~*~ENDE~*~** 


End file.
